


A Sisters Love

by niksilver146



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adulthood, College, Derek Feels, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Growing Up, Heartache, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, Romance, Stiles Stilinski Has a Sister, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8518996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niksilver146/pseuds/niksilver146
Summary: You are Stiles older sister. Finally finishing your degree at College you return to your hometown to pursue your job in veterinary and reconnect with your family. You return to your brother and his best friend Scott keeping secretes and a string of strange deaths in town.Love, Death. and werewolf's what could go wrong





	1. Before

**Author's Note:**

> Starting with a flash back to build on the relationship between Stiles and the reader.

You clung to your bothers hand as you approached the grave yard. His hand fit perfectly in yours back then. So small. So gentle.

 He asked so many questions.

Why is mommy acting like that?

Where is Mommy?

 Is Mommy in heaven?

 Your heart ached for him. He was too little to understand the sickness that took her from us.

 You reached the freshly dig grave. Her coffin glistened in the sun light. You felt Stiles grip tighten. Causing you to rip your eyes from the coffin to your little brother.

_Y/N \- “Monkey?”_

Stiles eyes where glued to the coffin. He was trying to understand, you wanted to explain it all. How she died. How her sickness wasn’t her fault. That she loved him no matter what.

_Y/N \- “Hey Monkey look at me”_

 You gently took his face in your hands.

_Y/N \- “You want to sit on my lap?”_

Stiles just nodded his head. You took a seat pulling him onto your lap. Sure, he wasn’t the little kid you loved to imagine him as. He would usually fight back when you called him Monkey. But today he just needed his big sister. And you needed your little brother.

You kissed his forehead before placing your chin on his head and wrapping your arms around him. Your dad placed a hand on your shoulder as a way to thank you for caring for Stiles. Dad was never good at the emotional stuff and you were being a life saver looking after Stiles like this. Hiding your grief and being the shoulder they could lean on. 

After the funeral Stiles, would crawl into your bed. For months, the two of you would cuddle up often crying yourselves to sleep.

Stiles depended on you. That made you grow up fast.

 When mum was sick you took over a lot of the house hold chores. But now you were officially the woman of the house. Getting up early making sure Stiles was dressed for school. Making his lunch, dropping him off before you head to school. This would usually make you late for class but your teachers understood, you had straight A’s and were and exemplary student.

When stiles panic attacks started, you were the one his school called. You would run to him soothing your baby brother.

\--

 A few years later you are graduating from high school and a big decision was looming over you. Dad was pushing you to go to a college worthy of your grades. You were a straight A student top of the class.

 _Sheriff Stilinski \- “Why not Harvard. Or Yale. Those are the fancy schools, right?”_ Handing you a soapy plate  
_Y/N \- “Colleges dad” and _  You said giggling drying the plate and stacking it in the cupboard.

Y/N \- _“I just don’t want to move to the other side of the country”_

 _Sheriff Stilinski \- “Why not. Your amazing kiddo. I’m relying on you for my luxurious retirement”_ Your dad said handing you another plate.

_Y/N \- “I…”_

You couldn’t seem to get the words out.

_Y/N \- “It’s not my style. Frats, fraternity’s. 9am lectures…”_

You placed the plate down. Looking at the ground. The truth was you didn’t want to leave them for years you had been the glue holding this family together. And you couldn’t leave Stiles, he was. Is your world. The thought of being so far from him sent an ache through your body.

A wet hand on your shoulder pulled you from your mind.  
_Sheriff Stilinski \- “We will be fine.”_ Dad said before pulling you in for a hug.

_Sheriff Stilinski \- “He’s getting big. High school in a year. Then he’s going to be bringing girls home. Doesn’t need his big sister chasing them off” _

A chuckle escaped your lips _._

 _Y/N \- “I can’t leave him dad” _ You pulled away wiping a tear from your face.

_Sheriff Stilinski  - “You’re not leaving him. You’re just starting a new chapter. He will understand. There’s that fancy video calling and letters, everyone loves a good old fashioned letter” _

Y/N \- “ _I’m going to have to think about it”_

Your dad pulled you in for another hug.

Stiles had crept down stairs sometime during your conversation with your dad. He was thirsty and feeling little snacky. But all that left his mind when he heard that you were going to give up a chance at a future for him. He didn’t want you to leave. But your dad was right, video calls would have to do.

\--

You were having a great dream. Enjoying your days off when Stiles didn’t have school.

when your little brother burst into your room jumping onto you shocking you out of unconsciousness.

 _“Stiles”_ You growled

He continued to jump up and down on your bed chanting “Get up” In between jumps.

You kicked your leg out causing Stiles to fall on the floor with a thump.

 _Stiles \- _ “Jerk” He yelled

Y/N \- “Language”

pulling the covers off your head.

 _Y/N_ \- _“Okay Monkey, what’s up_ ” Rubbing the sleep from your eyes.

Stiles flashed you a huge grin and handed you a letter.

 _Stiles \- “Came in the mail_ ”

You grabbed the letter and flipped it over. In the right-hand corner was a  stamp for the vet school you had been eyeing up. You never applied as it was a good 17 hours drive away.

 _Y/N_ \- _“Monkey”_ You yelled not removing your eyes from the letter.

_Stiles \- “Well open it, the suspense is killing me”_

He slumped down on the bed next to you.

 _Y/N_ \- “ _Stiles_ ”

You turned to him.

 _Y/N_ \- _“I didn’t apply. Why are they sending me mail”?_

 _Stiles \- “I did the application for you”_ You looked down like he had done something wrong or eaten the last of your chocolate.

 _Y/N_ \- “ _You did what… Why?”_

Stiles \- _“I heard you and dad a few months ago talking about College. I want you to have the future you deserve. You gave up so much for me when mum died, I just wanted to do this one thing for you”_

 _Y/N \- “Monkey the application process is crazy how did you do this _ “You grabbed his hand

 _Stiles \- “Well I did have a little help from Scott”_ He chuckled.

Your eyes fell back to the letter.

_Y/N \- “Stiles. I can’t…”_

 He cut you off

_Stiles - “Yes you can sis. I will be fine, just open it. “_

He squeezed your hand. You both squealed in excitement You tore the letter open and began reading about loud.

 _Y/N \- “Dear miss Y/N Stilinski…… blah blah……. We are happy to …… you will be joining us next year” _ Stiles tacked you to the bed. You both yelled in excitement causing your dad to run upstairs almost spilling his morning coffee down his front.  
_Sheriff Stilinski \- “What, what’s wrong”_

He yelled before entering your room. Only to have all his fear dispelled when he saw you and Stiles jumping around on the bed with huge grins across your faces.

 _“Y/N got into vet school”_ Stiles yelled causing your dad to laugh in joy before joining his kids jumping around.

‘’’’

You packed the last of your belongings into the back of your new car. Your dad had splashed out buying you a new car to make the road trip .

You twisted the keys to your old jeep in your hand.

_Y/N - “Stiles”_

You yelled as he exited the house, Scott close on his heels. You tossed him the keys.

_Y/N \- “Licence first before you start taking her on joy rides”_

_Stiles_ \- “No freaken way”

Stiles yelled before turning to his new car. “Babemobile” He winked at Scott.

You hugged your dad and Scott saving Stiles for last.

 _Y/N_ \- _“Okay Monkey I have left list on the fridge. Make sure dad sticks to his diet and…_

_Stiles \- “And I know “_

 He held his hand to his chest

 _Stiles -” I pledge to follow the mighty sister’s rules or may god smite me for disobeying”_  
_Y/N -_ _“Dork”_

You pulled him in for a hug wrapping your arms around his neck.

You couldn’t hold back anymore tears began falling you held most of them back.

_Y/N \- “Call me or at least text me every day, Video call 4 times a month. Take it easy on the old man” _

Stiles just tightened his grip on you.

 _Y/N_ \- “Okay Monkey time for me to go”

_Stiles \- ‘I hate that nickname” _

_Y/N \- “I know you do”_

You kissed his cheek before climbing into the driver’s seat. Waving them off you began driving towards your new life.

 

3 YEARS LATER…..


	2. Close call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your drive home doesn't go as expected .

_** 3 Years Later ** _

Your car roared down the long winding road. Music blasting through the stereo and the wind ran freely through your long dark brown hair. The one common feature you and Stiles had.

 The sun had set and darkness was falling. You were singing along to the music, tapping your hands on the wheel when your phone went off. Keeping your eyes on the dark road you reached down to the passenger seat for your cell phone. It was most likely your dad being inpatient. You both had agreed to keep Stiles in the dark about you moving back home. You were going to surprise him. 

Your fingertips brushed over your buzzing phone, just as you thought you had a grip on it. It slipped from your hands falling in to the crack between the seat. 

Y/N - Shit

You took a risk looking away from the road briefly to catch the glimpse of the flashing device, stuck in between the seats. 

Y/N - Yes

You cheered when you grabbed your phone. To late you had missed your dads call.

 You ran your fingers through your contacts not fully paying attention to the road when at the corner of your eye a dog like figure dashed across the road stopping in front of your car. You quickly yanked the wheel in the direction away from the figure, Causing the car to collide with a tree. 

You regained your senses, A loud ringing echoed though your head and the airbag was crushing you back into your seat.

A loud howl echoed through the trees. 

You remembered your dads talks. If you are ever in a situation like this don’t panic. Breathe you kept telling yourself.

You managed to deflate the air bag.

Reaching for the seat belt buckle a sharp pain radiated though your body. The howl echoed again this time it felt close.

 Really close.

Panic was creeping into you.

There are no wolfs in Beacon Hills?

You began fumbling around looking for your cell phone, it had to be close and you prayed it wasn’t smashed.

 a deep, sickening growl caused you to freeze.

You held your breath.

There are no wolfs in Beacon Hills you told yourself again.

 When the feeling of  hot damp breath hit the side of your face.

You squeezed your eyes shut.

This was it.

You were going to die.

 All you could think about was your dad getting this call.

That you had crashed and were mauled to death by a animal.

 Stiles, Your monkey. You would never see him again.

A wet tongue ran its way up your face and a whimper escaped your lips. You cursed yourself instantly. 

You weren’t clear as to what happened next but the sound of another wolf crept though your ears. The sound of a scuffle and fighting. You kept your eyes squeezed shut and held your breath. 

A husky, stern voice called out to you. 

_"Hey are you okay? Can you hear me?"_

You didn’t mean to ignore him. You had hit your head pretty bad and all your senses were dulled you didn’t notice him. 

He pulled the door of your broken door open and placed a gentle hand on your shoulder. 

 _"Hey, it’s okay"_ He whispered. 

You opened your eyes, you never imagined to see such perfection looking back at you. He had the most stunning eyes. that dove deep into your soul. Those eyes were the last thing you saw when you blacked out.

You awoke to the beeping of your heart monitor. It took you a while to realize where you were. The ceiling was an off white. This wasn’t your flat you thought. You reached up to brush your hair back when you noticed something attached to your finger.

You finally looked around the room.

 Images of the crash flooded your mind.

 You were in hospital.

 Your eyes landed on a sleeping teenager.

His head was resting on your bed.

Wait.

 It can’t be. You thought.

It’s not Stiles.

You hadn’t seen Stiles in 2 years. He came once to visit you but majority of the time it was you who was visiting him and your father.

You just got so caught up in study. And slowly you stopped your annual visits home. That’s why when Alan offered you a job you jumped at the opportunity.

You tried to sit up. Getting a better look at the sleeping figure. You accidentally bumped them causing them to stir awake.

Stiles – “Hey, youre awake”

Y/N – Stiles? Oh, my gosh look at you  
Stiles – “What, drool?

He whipped his mouth with the sleeve of his top.

You attempted to reach for his hand when pain erupted around your body. Causing you to wince

Stiles – “Yea, don’t move. Il get the doctor”  
Y/N – No wait.

You yelled startling Stiles a bit.

You just wanted to look at him for a little while longer. He had lost his chubby cheeks, he had short hair, he used to wear it long but now he was almost unrecognizable if it wasn’t for his moles you would have sworn this handsome young man wasn’t your snot nosed, trouble maker little brother.

Y/N – Sorry. You just. You’ve grown so much since the last time…Your so handsome

Stiles – The one good side to puberty. Losing the baby fat. Although for some reason men don’t find me attractive… I think

You giggled at him. You had missed witnessing his humor first hand.

Stiles got the doctor. The doc explained that you would be fine. A concussion, a couple cracked ribs and some bruising around your body. But luckily you would be fine after a few days of rest.

Scott and your dad arrived a while later they were happy to see you and boy did Scott grow up fast.

You were getting caught up in your thoughts as your dad finished off signing your discharge papers.

That thing. Dog, wolf thing that you nearly hit. That crept up to your crashed car, and most likely would have eaten you if it wasn’t for that guy.

What was his name. Dam you couldn’t remember, did he even tell you. The one thing you could remember was those eyes. If you weren’t careful you could fall madly in love with them.

Stiles and Scott kissed you goodbye. Apparently they had stuff to do. That felt weird Stiles had a license, and your old jeep. He was independent didn’t need you to lug him and Scott around anymore. He had a social life from what you could tell. He was grown up.

You climbed into your dad’s car. Your curiosity as to the mystery man who saved you was eating you up.

Y/N – Hey dad, that guy who pulled me from the car. Who was he.

Your dad looked at you confused.  
_Sheriff Stilinski_ _– Who?_

_Y/N – The guy who pulled me from the car. You know I just would like to thank him. There was this thing I don’t know what it was but he scared it away he…_

_Sheriff Stilinski_ _– Sweet heart there was no guy._

_Y/N – What?_

_Sheriff Stilinski – We found you outside your car yes. but there was no guy._

_You looked away from your dad. There was a guy. He did save you. How else could you have gotten out of that car, when you could barely sit up in a bed without assistance._

_Sheriff Stilinski – Y/N are you saying someone pulled you from the truck?_

_Y/N – Yeah._

_Sheriff Stilinski – Did he run you off the road_

_Your dad put on his sheriff voice._

_Y/N – No this dog or wolf did. I don’t know I didn’t get a good look. It came out of nowhere and I had to swerve to miss it._

_Sheriff Stilinski – Kid_

_Your dad pulled you into his embrace._

_Y/N – Dad. Pain. Stop_

_He let you go. His eyes were sad._

_Y/N – Dad I’m okay._

_Sheriff Stilinski – No it’s not that. Look I’ll tell you more at home but. You’re lucky. Extremely lucky. There is some kind of animal running around killing people. Killed a girl in the woods and bus driver at your brother’s school._

_Y/N – Wow. I really owe this guy then. Whoever he was._

_Your dad turned his attention to the steering wheel. He drove off towards your home. Your mind caught up about this news, how close to being puppy chow you were and the mystery man._


	3. Home

You were home. For the first time in two years you were home.  It smelled just like you remembered it.  It looked exactly the same, apart from a few extra figurings and paintings around the house.

 Honestly you expected your Dad and Stiles to fall apart without you. You couldnt quite put your finger on what this felt like. Proud, sad you couldnt tell.  

Sheriff Stilinski - Your rooms just how you left it hun.

Nodding your head you slowly made your way to your bedroom running your fingers over the wallpaper taking your childhood home back in.  Stiles bedroom door was cracked open a bit.  You poked your head in. Wow. You thought. His room was tidy.  Bed made clothes in the draws. Where his toys once where was a desk and laptop.  Although you had a sneaky suspicion he never actually studied. 

\------

Alan had told you to take a week off before starting work. But after lying around for 2 days you were getting bored and itching to get out of the house . You decided to stop by the police station to look over your broken car and grab personal items out.

\---

Your car had seen better days. The front of it was bent in and dented from where it collided with the tree.  You where so lucky to have survived.  Aproaching the drives side door you noticed scratch marks near the smashed window. You ran your hand along the marks.  The memory of that wet tongue sliding up your face flashed back to you. You pulled your hand away holding it to your chest for protection. 

You looked over the rest of the car finding more of those scratches all over the driver side.  you came back to the driver door.  Gripping the door and yanking. The door fell to the ground with a loud bang. The cop on duty came over. 

Cop - You alright mam?

Y/N - Yeah. Stupid door. 

Cop - Yeah ripped clean off.  We just managed to wedge it back together.

The cop came over and helped you lift the broken door and lean it against the car. 

Y/N - You said it was ripped off? 

Cop - yeah found a couple feet from your car

You glanced between the empty door frame and the broken door.  That guy. He somehow managed to scare that beast off, rip this door off, saving you before leaving you to be rescued by the cops. Why didn't he stay with you?  How did he rip this door off?  Who was he?  

Y/N - So how did you guys know I was in an accident?

Cop - We got a 911 call 

Y/N - You won't happen to have that call recorded will you? 

Cop - ahh sorry we do but I can't just let you listen to it. 

Y/N - Come on please.  I'm the sheriffs daughter after all.  Please I won't tell anyone you showed me. 

Th cop scratch his head looking you up and down before finally giving in. You collected the last of your personal effects from the car before finding him in the station.  

Cop - okay here listen to it quickly.  I will be outside keeping watch. 

Y/N - Thanks . 

You gave him one of your killer smiles. he smiled back before leaving you to the 911 recording.

_911 what's your emerg_

_Hello yeah there_ has ~~~~ _been an accident on the road into town.  A girl she's been hurt bad._

_Okay sir can you..._

_Trace the call_

_And just like that he hung up.  You listened to it again.  It was the guy who saved you.  And you admitted it to your self he sounded kinda hot._

_You finished up with the tape.  Knocking on the door letting the cop know you were done._

_Y/N - Is there anyleads on who they guy is that called._

_Cop - a few_

_You folded your arms and raised your eyebrows waiting for him to continue._

_Cop - what?_

_Y/N - well go on who is it?_

_Cop - I'm not your father if you want to know ask him.  I've shown you enough._

_The cop showed you the way out of the station. You followed him slowly.  Annoyed he wouldnt just tell you who they think it is._

_You shoved past the cop and headed for the door._

_Y/N - Thanks for nothing_

_You had borrowed Stiles jeep for the day.  You reached the door and were fumbling around In your bag for the keys when a feeling of being watched crept though you. You turned around looking around. You though you saw a shadow of someone standing in the trees in the distance and something was drawing you towards it.  You glanced around one last time_

_Y/N - Screw it_

_You pulled your hand from your purse and walked towards the trees.  Every step something said stop but another said go._

_You reached the spot where you saw the figure. They were Gone you glanced around.  Before heading deeper into the woods._

_Your time away in college you learned a great deal of stuff one you excelled at was tracking. And this person was making it to easy for you._

_You followed their tracks for what seemed like a short time but before you knew it 3 hours had passed.  But you were determined to see this through. Just when you thought about turning back you saw an old house in the distance.  You crept slowly towards it._

_It looks old, and burnt. The tracks lead straight to the door.  No way someone lives here. You waited a few moments before heading closer. When two voices echoed though the trees.  You ducked behind a pair of trees._

_Stiles - Okay dude this is so a bad idea_

_Scott - So you keep saying_

_Stiles - He's so gonna kill us if he finds out where here_

_Scott - Shut up_

_Stiles - What.  Is he_

_Scott - shhhhhh_

_You didn't know why you hid from Scott and Stiles but you did.  Scott must of realised you were there because he shut Stiles up.  They stood near the steps of the burnt house. Scott was sniffing the air like some animal._

_You were about to show yourself to them when a guy stepped out from inside the house_

_Derek - Can I help you_

_Scott - I know what you did_

_Derek - and what's that_

_You poked your head out from behind the tree. That voice.  It sounded to familiar. You tried to get a better look but ended up tripping over a branch.  You fell hard to the ground pain ran through your body as you landed on your cracked ribs._

_A strong hand fliped you over and stood over you.  It must of been the lighting cause you could of sworn his eyes were an odd non human color .  As soon as his eyes landed on yours his face changed from anger to concern._

_Derek - I'm sorry. Are you okay?_

_He extended his hand offering it to you. You were frozen those eyes_

_Y/N - Do I know you?_

_Derek smiled a little_

_Derek - Maybe_

_Stiles and Scott had run over to the two of you as Derek helped you to your feet._

_Scott - Y/N what are you doing out here?_

_Stiles was looking at you and Derek he still had your hand in his and the Two of you were looking at eachother. He didnt like this._

_Stiles walked over pulling you away from Derek and looked you over._

_Stiles - you okay?_

_He asked brushing off some leaves from your coat.  You glanced over your shoulder at Derek before looking back at the two teenagers._

_Scott - Y/N?_

_Y/N - Yeah I'm sorry I just was....  Umm.  Decided to go for a walk._

_Derek - You have heard about the wild animal running around killing people right?_

_Your eyes fixed back upon Derek._

_Y/N - Well.. Ummm.._

_You had never been like this before. Derek was making you get flustered and the words were getting stuck in your throat._

_You held your hand out to him in a hand shake._

_Y/N - I'm Y/N_

_Derek chuckled and grabbed your hand_

_Derek - I know_

_Y/N - you do?_

_Derek - yeah, dumb and dumber have said it about 4 times already_

_Stiles - right Y/N let's go._

_You were still clinging to Derek's hand_

_Derek.- im Derek by the way. Derek Hale._

_You blushed. Stiles must of noticed cause he grabbed your arm and pulled you from Derek._

_Stiles - We_

_He moved a finger between the two of you._

_Stiles - leaving._

_You looked back at Derek smiling as your brother pulled you along._

_You told Stiles where the jeep was and the Two of you made the long trek back to it.  Stiles was ranting on about somthing but your mind was caught up on your encounter with Derek.  You pulled your hands together stroking the one Derek had been holding. It was weird the connection you had to him.  It was somthing you had never felt before an instant connection between two people._

_And before you knew it you were back at the jeep. Jumping the the passenger side and Stiles driving._

_Stiles - look sis.  I'm just gonna say this dont get weird on me._

_Y/N - What_

_Stiles - Derek's bad news.  He's a bad person stay away from him please._

_You smiled at your brother._

_Y/N - what makes you think I'm interested?_

_Stiles- Oh come on.  I saw the sex eyes the two of you were passing. And I forbid it._

_Y/N - Okay dad._

_Stiles - Y/N Im serious please._

_Y/N - okay okay fine. I won't make the sex with Derek_

_Stiles - youre Sick_

_You kissed Stiles on the cheek._

_Y/N - i love you to_

_In all honesty you weren't sure if you could keep your promise. But you would try.  He can't be that bad.... Right?_


	4. Starting work

Deaton - "And the staff room is down that hall"

Y/n - "Thanks again Alan. This job is a life saver.

Deaton - "Please call me Deaton, only my mother calls me Alan.

Y/n - right, anyway thanks.

Deaton - No problem Y/N just glad there will be another Vet in this town"

Deaton showed you around the rest of the clinic ending in the examination room. The walls were lined with cages full of your potential patients, cats, dogs and a few hamsters. the bell chimed letting you and Deaton know there was a customer.

Deaston excused himself and you stayed in the examination room. Wiggling your finger and a few of the animals you heard Deaton raise his voice. you crept forward listening in. 

Deaton was talking to a woman. She was boasting about some animal she had shot last night on her way onto town

Kate - You can protect ever feral thing in this town Deaton. 

Deaton - I can try 

You poked your head around the corner. Catching Deatons eye, he quickly changed the subject. 

Deaton - Kate have you met my new co worker Y/N

Kate spun around her face cold as she studied you. looking you up and down. Her face suddenly softened into a smile and She extended her hand out towards you.

Kate - I dont believe i have. Kate Argent

you shook her hand a sudden chill running down your spine

Y/N - Y/n Stilinski 

Kate - any relation to the sheriff? 

Y/n - Yes. Hes my dad. 

Kate - Huh....

Kate looked you up and down again like she could sense you hiding something. but you weren't 

Kate - Listen Y/N i shot a wild, out of control animal on my way into town last night. Be careful out there i dont think i killed it but it is surely dying as we speak.

Kate handed you a card with her number on it. 

Kate - i hunt the big bad beast no one else will dare go near

Y/N - Thanks i guess. I'll give you a call if i see anything like that. 

 

Kate left,  you watched her leave your eyes glued to the door she exited. Something about her gave you the creeps. 

Deaton left you to lock up. You wanted to spend some time going over the books and familiarizing yourself with the clinic. You were drifting off to sleep in a desk when a loud bang made you shoot up from your desk. Followed by the sound of voices. You slowly followed the voices, clinging to your phone ready to call 911 just in case someone had decided to break into the clinic. 

You reached the voices 

Stiles - What last resort 

Derek - You will have to cut it off 

Stiles - No freaken way 

You slammed the door open

Stiles and Derek's eyes shot towards you

Stiles - Oh crap...

your eyes landed on the saw in stiles hand and Derek's out stretched arm. 

Y/n - Stilinski ? 

Stiles - Look i know this looks... umm well it looks exactly what it looks like 

Derek stood up almost tripping over his feet. You ran forward steadying him. 

Derek - Please, do this or i die

Derek was looking down at you. he was pleading with you. He was pale. You looked down at his arm. Dark black veins were creeping up from a bullet like wound in his arm. 

You looked back up to Derek, for some reason you couldn't say no to him. 

Y/n - Im going to regret this. Stiles get me some anesthetic. 

Derek - No. No time just do it

Stiles slid the saw across the table towards you. You picked it up testing the saw before slowly lowering it towards Derek's arm. 

You ran a hand through Derek's hair. 

Y/N - Are you sure? 

Derek - Please

Just as you were about to cut Derek Scott barged into the room. 

Scott - What the hell are you guys doing 

Stiles - Oh thank god

Derek stood up gripping onto you. 

Derek - Did you get it?

Scott handed him a bullet. 

Y/N - What do you need that for. 

Derek - Im going to..... im... go..

Derek fell to the ground you tried to catch him but he was to heavy. You began shaking his body trying to wake him. Scott dived for the bullet Derek had dropped in the fall. 

Stiles - Is he breathing? 

You listened to Derek's breath your ear hovering above him mouth. 

Y/N - Um... i think so

Stiles - Scott!

Scott - I nearly have it

You carried on shaking Derek. 

Stiles - Let me try

You moved around Derek pulling him into your lap. Stiles pulled his arm back putting his hand in a fist. Before you could stop him he punched Derek in the jaw causing him to jolt awake at the same time Scott had managed to grab the bullet.

You helped Derek off the ground wrapping a arm around his waist. Scott handed him the bullet but for a second you though he had long animal like claws. You blinked a few times when you looked again Scott's finger nails were normal. This was the second time you had seen something weird and passed it off as you seeing things. Derek's eyes in the woods now Scott's finger nails and all the secrets. things were not making sense and you feared you were going crazy. 

Derek pulled the top off the bullet emptying the herbs on the table. He lit them on fire. He asked you to let him go for the next part.. 

Derek - I dont want to hurt you

You nodded and slowly stood back. Just enough so you could grab him in case he started to fall again. Derek shoved the herbs into his wound and cried out in pain. You lunged forward breaking his fall and he fell to the ground again. Scott and Stiles grabbed you pulling you away from Derek and he rolled around in pain. 

Y/N - Let me go 

You wriggled you of the grasp and ran to Derek. He had stooped screaming and was breathing extremely heavily. You helped him sit up. He looked down at his arm and you followed his gaze. Like magic the black veins diapered and his wound closed up. You were in shock 

Stiles - That ... was... AWESOME!

Scott - Dude 

Scott pointed towards you and Derek. You looked up and Derek he was staring at you. His eyes full of compassion, He had dragged you into this world. Derek began to open his lips as if to explain when Stiles pulled you off him again. 

Stiles - Look we helped you, now you leave us alone 

Scott - Okay Derek!

You started to hyperventilate. 

Y/N - St...Stiles.... I ....... 

Stiles grabbed you and helped you outside . You ran to the grass and fell to your knees. What was that. You are going crazy. That wasn't real this is all a dream. 

You started pinching yourself. 

Y/N - Wake up... this is a dream... 

Stiles wrapped his arms around you. 

Stiles - Its not a dream. This is real. I'll explain it all i promise 

Y/N  - Derek's arm it just ....

Scott - Stiles get her home

Stiles helped you into his jeep. You were quite the whole ride. He explained the past few weeks. Scott being bit by a werewolf. Derek being a werewolf and all the supernatural knowledge he knew. You listened in silence , taking it all in. 

Stiles pulled into the driveway of your house. 

Stiles - Yeah so that is about it.... Sis....

You looked at Stiles and smiled before climbing out of the jeep and heading for the door. 

Stiles chased after you 

Stiles - Y/N.. wait. Dad doesn't know about this so

Y/N - Don't worry i wont say anything. 

You walked straight up to your bedroom ignoring your dad . You collapsed on your bed Stiles words running through your mind but weirdly you weren't surprised.

Beacon Hills always had weird things happening. Missing hikers killed by a beast things like that. The creature that ran you off the road. The fact that there was a werewolf kind of made sense to you. You were laying there in silence when a banging noise came from your window. You shrugged it off when it happened again. You walked over to your window and pulled the curtain back. Looking down at the lawn from your second story window you saw Derek. Standing below. He waved at you. You slid open the window. 

Y/N - You could have cracked my window 

Derek let out a chuckle

Derek - Can we talk ? 

You laid your head down on the window frame. Before letting out a long sigh . 

Y/N - I'll be down in 5 

 


	5. Sparks

You grabbed a coat wrapping it around yourself before creeping down stairs. You weren't a teenager anymore but explaining to your dad you were heading out to talk with Derek Hale was a conversation you would rather avoid. 

You slid out the backdoor and walked to meet Derek.  He had met you half way. When he saw you a slight smile crept into his face.  The truth was he didn't really know why he was here.  He was walking home when he just found himself outside your house. There was somthing about you he was drawn to. Your scent or the way you just trusted him in the animal clinic. The tingling he felt when you looked at him. And it all started when he ripped your car door off and his eyes landed on your face for the first time. 

Derek took a few steps towards you. You held your hand up as if asking him to not come any closer. Derek stopped and took a few steps back. 

Derek - I just wanted to...  

His voice trailed off.  He didn't know what he wanted. 

Y/N - I'm... Fine

You gave him a small smile and pointed towards a bench in the back yard. You and Derek walked towards it. you sat down first Derek stood away from you not wanting to scare you. 

Y/N - Can you sit? 

Derek - are you sure? 

You smiled and patted the empty spot next to you. Derek sat down an instant warmth radiating off him.  

You sat in silence for a while it wasn't awkward just a comfortable silence.

Derek - So you good? 

Y/N - I'm more worried about you?  

You slowly reached for Dereks arm and slid the sleeve of his leather jacket up. You looked upon the spot his wound once was.  Derek didn't know how to act usually he would flinch and push away but your hands on his skin felt almost natural. 

Derek - I don't know what Stiles told you but. I didn't kill those people I just want you to know that.

You ran a finger along Dereks arm almost ignoring his statement. 

Y/N - Does it hurt?

Derek - what? 

You continued to trace circles on Dereks arm. 

Y/N - When it heals.  I mean I saw what happened you crying out and everything...but

You looked up. Your eyes instantly connecting with Dereks 

Y/N- Does it always happen like that.

Derek was silent for a few seconds. He was taken back by your question. In your eyes he could see you weren't afraid of him. You weren't scared of the supernatural. You were just worried for him.

Derek - umm...  Not always. Sometimes only really when wolfsbane is involved .

Y/N - I'm sorry.

Derek - for what. It wasn't your fault. 

Y/n - I know... I'm just sorry.

It was like you suddenly realized what you were doing your face was inching closer to Derek's and your hand had drifted down towards his. Your fingers were tangled in his. You quickly pulled your hand from his. Tucking a loose strand of hair behind your ear.

Derek - You seem to be taking this extremely well.

You let out a small chuckle and turned away from Derek. You looked down at the grass kicking it slightly.

Y/N - Well,  if I wasn't in that accident. If I didn't have that...  Werewolf run me off the road. And your eyes in the woods the other day. I don't know I guess I would of said this was all bullshit. But that stuff did happen the fact that werewolfs exist kind of makes sense. 

Derek - Your not afraid? 

Y/N - I am. But I don't know. I feel like....  Maybe I don't have to..  When I'm around you. 

You instantly felt red. What were you saying you had just met him. 

Derek - I know what you mean.

You were shocked. Did he.  He just said that. 

Y/N - You do? 

Derek turned to you. His face was soft but also serious.

Derek - I know this is going to sound crazy but...  I have this feeling like I'm drawn to you.

Y/N - it doesn't sound crazy. A little creepy but not crazy .

You playfully bumped your shoulder against his. Before looking up. He was right there was a spark something you couldn't explain you felt drawn to him. His eyes caught yours again this time you couldn't pull away. 

you and Derek inched closer and closer until his lips were ghosting over yours. You closed the small distance kissing him. It was a soft passionate kiss.  Nothing you had ever felt before. Time seemed to stand still and before you knew it you were pulling your self into his lap.  

You began slowly pulling his leather jacket from his shoulders pushing it down his back. Enjoying the feeling of his muscles below you.  

You heard Stiles yelling your name from inside. It caused you to pull your lips from Derek. 

Stiles called for you again. This time you saw the hall light turn on. 

Derek - You should answer him 

You climbed of Derek. He rose to his feet and pulled his jacket back on. 

Y/N - Um...  Well I better go.  

You began to walk away Derek grabbed your arm pulling you in for one last kiss. 

You pulled away resting your foreheads together. 

Y/N - I don't know how I know this but...  I know you didn't hurt those people. 

You pushed away and ran towards Stiles who was just opening the back door. 

Y/n - what? 

Stiles looked at you suspiciously 

Stiles - What are you doing?  

Y/N - plotting world domination 

Stiles - oh.. Haha comedian

Y/N - Just needed some air. 

Stiles - are you okay. I mean I know this is alot to take in.

Y/N - You know what.  I think I'm going to be just fine.

You smiled and pushed past Stiles. 

Y/N - Movie and popcorn?  

Stiles - Sure, you pick the movie. IL make the popcorn. 


End file.
